Newly Fanged Reader Insert
by ListAllFears
Summary: After Kaname threw his heart into the furnace, Yuki returned to Cross Academy to rebuild the Night Class and restore peace between humans and vampires. With the return of old characters, Yuki successfully restores the Night Class; opening it up to a handful of new aristocrats to attend. Just one of these many new aristocrats is you. [ReaderXOc and ReaderXHanabusa]


**[Note: I will also be uploading this to my WattPad account, so before you go saying I've stolen this or anything i'm just informing you guys that this is my work. My wattpad is LonelyLostCity; so if you see it there i'll be including in the notes my account to prove it's mine. Thanks.]**

The soft leather of the limousine brushed lightly against your skin as you slouched into the seat, watching the world rush past from the window. Soft rumblings could be heard from the wheels, grinding the ground below it every so often to make a sickening crunching sound. The long journey had drained the colour from your face and the world around you, leaving you extremely bored in a dull, grey, lifeless world.

You sighed into your new uniform; a crisp white jacket with coal black lining that made it look immaculate to the final detail. It was unusual to be wearing such a thing, although you were an aristocrat you preferred the casual top and jeans as opposed to the flashy white and black uniform. It was a drastic change to what you were used to. However, since your Father had insisted you'd help Yuki rebuild the Night Class, the uniform was part of the deal with helping the pureblood. Your Father wanted your family to be in good terms with the new head of the Kuran family, since he had tried and failed with Kaname so many times. Kaname was able to see through your Father's façade, and although you were being made the gate way for your father to succeed with Yuki, you couldn't care less.

"We are here Miss."

A voice interrupted your trail of thought. Gazing out of the window you inspected the large gates, glancing back at the driver in awe.

"W-we're here?" You gulped, suddenly frozen at the thought of staying with others you barely knew. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

"Yes Miss. I will have your bags delivered shortly. Please, make your way to the Night Class dorms as instructed by Lady Yuki and your Father."

Nodding, you hauled yourself out of the limousine and smoothed your uniform out. Butterflies danced in your stomach, in the mixed emotions of excitement and fear. It had been years since you had met another aristocrat your age [well, seemingly your age] and you knew you'd be living with allot of them for a long period of time. It made you feel giddy at the very thought, you had been worried for days that you wouldn't fit in or the others would taunt you for your aristocrat powers.

Trudging past the gate, you followed a long path that lead to a large building surrounded by a high brick wall, reminding you of a prison. It seemed daunting that the place was so built up, like a castle trying to protect the royalty that refuged inside. You stood in the middle of the path, mesmerised by the building you would be spending most of your time in from now on.

"Yo, you gonna move or am I gonna have to make you?" A stern voice followed a tap on your shoulder, causing you to squeak in alarm.

Spinning on your heels, you met the gaze of a boy that looked around your age. His dark hair swept over his forehead, gliding across his crimson red eyes in the wind. On close inspection, you could tell the boy wore coloured contacts; making you wonder his true eye colour. Hung around his neck were some black headphones with red markings either side, making them stand out against the same white styled uniform as yourself.

"Woah, I didn't think a girl like you would scare so easily! You certainly look tough from behind. Never would have guessed you were the mouse-like type. I bet you're shy too!" A toothy grin spread across his face at the newfound conclusion. You had a bitter feeling in the bottom of your stomach that this guy was up to no good and unfortunately you had a bad feeling he was one of the many new students to the Night Class, just like yourself.

"Well, I didn't expect to see anyone out here at this time, as it's not even dusk yet. In fact, I am indeed very tough, it's just… more fun to pretend to appear weak as it fools your opponents!" You huffed in defence. You certainly weren't going to be pushed around on your first day.

"Ok, I see. Jeez take a chill pill! What riled you up so much? What did I do?"

"You know very well what you did. It's unacceptable to sneak up on a lady while her back is turned. Very un-gentlemanly like of you!"

Stomping your feet in an attempt to get your point across, you spun back around to enter the gates to the Night Class dorms. You didn't want to appear too friendly, nor too harsh, so you thought it best to leave before the boy got the wrong idea about you too quickly. You had only taken a few steps when you felt a warm presence beside you, knowing that it was the same boy from earlier. His gaze never left you as you felt it stare into your soul, with an occasional sigh or hand running through his hair, he barely spoke or made any movement towards you.

Upon reaching the dorm doors, you ran your hands across the door handle and gingerly opened them with ease. However, before you even had a chance to step through the doors, a flash of ash blonde hair whisked towards you. Whatever this person, or thing, was it had brought you and the dark haired boy together. The thing had glomped you both, not showing any signs of releasing its hold on it's prey.

"OH my goodness! You two took so long to get here I had begun to worry and I almost began to eat the big welcome cake I had prepared! You know everyone else got here on time so how come you had to make me stress over you? I don't think I would be able to forgive myself if something had happened to you two." The blonde thing gasped between crying in the dark haired boy's and your clothes. It's grip tightened as the thing rose it's face with a sniffle.

"Erg… this here is Kaien Cross… he's one for bone breaking hugs" The dark haired boy turned to face you, clearly struggling against the crushing hug of Cross. He squirmed to try and distance himself from you, but his attempt failed and only resulted in him being ever closer to you and your face.

The man suddenly realised he was crushing the two of you and took a step back, releasing you both from his grasp. His tears suddenly disappeared from his face, replaced with a broad smile.

"I'm Kaien Cross, the headmaster of Cross academy!" He grinned ear to ear, gesturing for you and the dark haired boy to come in.

"You haven't changed a bit then Cross." The boy chuckled in amusement, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Nor you Takeshi Kuronuma." The headmaster smiled back, linking his arms with you and the newly named 'Takeshi Kuronuma'.

The unexpectedly cheery headmaster dragged the two of you into a room that appeared to be a lounge of some sort. There were a few chairs and sofas that were fancily decorated to suit the décor of the room, many being occupied with students wearing the same style of uniform as your own. A large cake was set up in the middle, matching the colour scheme. It was glazed on top with a fancy writing that displayed the words; 'Welcome to the Night Class!'

You didn't have a chance to inspect the cake in detail, as Kaien shoved you over to an empty space on a sofa, next to a blond haired boy staring off into the distance. You fanatically looked around to where Takeshi had gone to. As much as you hated to admit it, you didn't want to be separated by the only other person you knew in the room. After scanning aimlessly, you spotted him leaning against the wall by a pale violet haired boy his same age. The two of them look surprisingly alike.

"Alright then, now that we're all here; let's introduce ourselves! Starting with the current members of the Night Class, working our way down to our new recruits." The headmaster giggled in excitement, clasping his hands together to draw everyone's attention. "As you all know, I'm the Headmaster of this academy; Kaien Cross." Cross paused as hugged himself tightly, resembling a screaming high school fan girl. He seemed to be in his own world, acting as though nothing mattered other than whatever false fantasy he was imagining. Despite this, he quickly snapped out of his trance as soon as he had entered it. "However, I'd rather you call me Father… or even better call me Dadd–"

"Not likely." A tall white haired boy grunted from behind the headmaster, cutting him short and shoving the childish man out of the way.

"Hey! Zero, no fair. It's not your turn yet!"

"I never agreed to have a turn." The lean boy dressed in a black uniform sighed and made his way to leave the room. Although dressed in a Day Class uniform, you could smell the scent of a vampire on him. He was certainly not human, yet he still hung around them. You tilted your head in admiration. You had always wanted to befriend the humans as a child, however due to your status you were instructed otherwise.

"Zero!" A girl with long brown hair called after the boy, leaving the room with him in a desperate attempt to bring him back. She stopped at the door and turned to the rest of the class and bowed. "Yuki Kuran. I'm the one who decided to rebuild the Night Class. Headmaster, I trust you to fill the others in on what to do." She quickly panted as she turned to leave after the white haired boy.

"Wah-" The headmaster gasped in shock. "D-don't leave me!" He reached out a hand in a final attempt to keep Yuki with him and sighed. "My little babies don't need me anymore…"

"Babies?" You questioned, raising an eyebrow. The headmaster only answered with a laugh.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry. They're my adopted son and daughter… and they are undeniably in LOVE!" He sung at the top of his lungs. A few groans emitted from the other class mates, not in annoyance but in a disgust at a memory you didn't share. "Sorry, I guess that was too early to bring up…" The headmaster pushed his glasses up his nose and switched from happy and hyperactive, to serious and calm. "Well, you have to obey Purebloods don't you? Best start off with introducing yourselves!" The headmaster grinned, pointing towards the blond haired boy sitting next to you.

The boy turned his head slightly with his eyes closed, clearly unenthusiastic about the situation he was in. Turning his face towards you, his solemn depressed face turned upside down into a childish grin. A hand ran through his golden hair, smoothing each lock with his fingers before slowly opening his eyes to reveal ice blue orbs.

"Hanabusa Aido." Winking at you, his grin grew wider. You just returned his gesture with a sigh and turned your body to face away from him. Clearly this fellow aristocrat was narcissistic and thought that good looks and a perfect smile would make him irresistible. Boy was he wrong. Your father had been trying to find a suitor for you for years. All had failed by using those methods, the others were just as uninterested in you as you were in them.

As soon as Aido had finished, the other aristocrats said their names in a tiresome fashion. It was as if they had rehearsed it a million times beforehand. The others names seemed to flow so smoothly after the other that it began to sound like one single voice. "Senri Shiki, Rima Toya, Ruka Souen, Akatsuki Kain" You had already guessed these were the other current members of the Night Class due to their composed nature, the members who followed seemed more restless. The others, like you, seemed anxious to introduce themselves. Most likely they were fearing similar things to yourself. The room soon fell silent as we all looked at each other to continue the same orderly fashion as the other aristocrats.

"Hanako Aoyama!" A perky voice shot through the silence from a long haired blond girl, with lime green eyes. A smile was plastered on her face while her hand reached out into the air, as if she was reaching for something high up that she could never grasp. The sudden burst of energy from Aoyama seemed to spark a rippling effect within the others.

"Takeshi Kuronuma." The dark haired boy from earlier chuckled, as he shifted his weight from the wall he was leaning on to walk out of the shadows in which he had tried to hide in since he had entered the room. The violet grey boy next to him followed his lead, brushing away the dust that had gathered on his jacket while he had been standing there.

"Yoichi Kuronuma, I'm Takeshi's twin brother" A few nods and grumbles were muttered across the room at the sudden realisation of siblings in the Night Class. Come to mention it, the two did look similar in some ways, however they looked completely different at the same time. You grew wide eyed as you realised that the crimson contacts on Takeshi must have been purposeful in order to make the two look even less alike.

"Ren Hamasaki" A long dark haired female with blue eyes waved her hand, showing she didn't really care about others knowing her name. She rolled her eyes to face the boy next to her.

"Oh- er… Kenji Rikimaru" The boy nodded and smiled towards Hamasaki before lowering his gaze to the floor. His eyes golden, almost orange, were slowly covered with his ash brown hair. In the light of the falling sun, his hair could almost have been mistaken for a pale greenish colour, however you knew that without the sun it would return to it's natural brownish state.

Blinking a few times, you gathered the names in your mind; reviewing them all by face to ensure you wouldn't forget. Drifting off into a trance, the boy next to you –Aido– shook your shoulders.

"Hey, I know I'm handsome but you don't have to go off daydreaming about me!" He grinned ear to ear at his own cockiness.

"I think you have brain damage if you think I'd be dreaming about an irritating, narcissistic person, such as yourself!" You grunted through your grinding teeth in sudden anger, resulting in Aido to chuckle in amusement. You turned your face away in a pout then lowered it in a sigh at remembering it was your turn. "I'm [f/n] [l/n]." You shrugged off the unease of the stares from the other Aristocrats while saying your name. These people didn't half make you uncomfortable.

"Great! Now it's time to assign you to your buddies." The headmaster cheered. "This week, and this week only, each of you will be assigned a current Night Class student to help you fit in. In an hours' time you will be leaving for class, so when you are assigned this buddy; stay close to them at all times no matter what!" He warned. What was so scary about walking to class anyways? You thought in amusement.

You shifted uncomfortably in your seat as the buddies were read out from a sheet a paper Kaien Cross was reading from.

"Ruka and Ren"

"Rima and Hanako"

"Senri and Takeshi"

"Kenji you'll be with Yuki, but since she's not here you'll have to wait till you can be properly introduced." The headmaster nodded over to Rikimaru, pausing his list.

Suddenly, a horrible feeling dawned upon you. The only other pairings left were Aido and Kain. Gulping, you squeezed your hands tight into a prayer; hoping you wouldn't get the big headed idiot.

"Akatsuki you'll be with Yoichi..."

"…which leaves [f/n] with Hanabusa!"


End file.
